Allegiant FourTris
by MortalInstruments.DivergentFan
Summary: I'm not great with summaries. But what would of happened if Tris never died? Well three and a half months later Tris wakes up from being in a coma. Shocked of what happened and is going on will her a Tobias be able to maintain their relationship? How will Tobias react to Tris finally waking up?
1. Waking Up

I wake up in the hospital connected to all these tubes and wires. But how? I was shot. I shouldn't be alive. I look around but I can barely move because it hurts too much. All I know is something is crushing my hand. I look over and see Tobias slumped in the chair sleeping, squeezing my hand. I squeeze back a little bit. He stirs and opens his eyes and when he sees what cause him to wake up je shoots straight up. "Tris?" he says in a groggy voice. "Hi Tobias." I whisper. He leans over me and touches my cheek, "I thought I lost you forever." funny thing is he probably is right. "how long have I been here?" I ask him. He looks like he doesn't want to tell me but I give him the "you better tell me look." He sighs and walks over to look out the window. I'm getting impatient now, "Tobias, tell me now. How long have I been here?" he doesn't look at me. Instead he puts his head against the glass and mumbles something. "What?" I asked cause I couldn't hear him. "You have been in here for three and a half months Tris." three and a half months? That's impossible. It feels like everything just happened yesterday. Tobias must of sensed my confusion so he turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Tris, you nearly died. By the time we got you hear you were unconscious and not breathing. They took you right away and did emergency surgery and after that you were in a coma. Gary your doctor didn't have any hope for you but did all that he could. I couldn't bear to come to terms with it. After surgery they put you on life support and told me I could pull the plug whenever I was ready." he said with tears in his eyes. I was confused with why he didn't, "then why didn't you pull it?" he pondered the question for awhile before he answered me. "I didn't pull it because your a fighter Tris. I knew you still had a fight in you. After a month I started to lose hope and promised myself the day that I walked in here without crying would be the day I'd pull it. Obviously it never happened because here you are now." my heart ache for him. I didn't know sacrificing myself would put him through all this hurt. "Tobias I'm so sorry." he shook his head, "Tris why? Why would you do something so stupid like that?" he's angry. And before I know it he'll start yelling I don't know what to say, "I wanted to sacrifice myself so Caleb knew that I forgave him and love him. I did it to prove it to him." saying that set him off the edge. Great. "YOU WANTED TO PROVE TO CALEB THAT YOU LOVE HIM BY ALMOST GETTING YOUR SELF KILLED?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID BEATRICE!" That's it. I am not going to deal with him yelling at me right now. I look him straight in the eyes with the most serious look on my face, "Get the hell out of my room." he's shocked when he hears those words come out of my mouth. "What? Why?" I laugh, "because I am not going to deal with you yelling and lecturing me right now. I just woke up from a coma that I have been in for three and a half months and instead of you showing me love and affection you lecture me. So get the hell out of my room and don't come back until you have calmed down." he doesn't know what to say so he just looks at me with puppy dog eyes and leaves the room. I start bawling my eyes out. All I want is my sweet, caring Four. What have I done wrong? I was trying to be selfless and brave all at the same time. I wanted to show Caleb that I forgave him and love him by sacrificing myself. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Four needs to and will get over it. He needs to understand I was being Abnegation and Dauntless all at once. He should be proud of me. I know I shouldn't of threw him out of the room, but when he started to lecture me I couldn't take it. I just woke up. I didn't feel like dealing with him. I go to sit up to try to get out of bed to find Four but the door to my room open. In came this tall, very good looking doctor. He smiled at me before he spoke, "Hi Tris. I'm so glad your awake finally." yeah I can tell he's lying. But I smile back amyways. "Thanks, it's good to be back." he comes over and checks my monitors and take all these tubes off of me. After he's done he hands me some water, "Tris, we have to keep you a few more days to make sure everything is okay then you can go home." finally I can go home soon. "Thanks so much doctor-" he interrupts me, "Doctor Gary." after that he finished looking at my monitors and left. Alone again. Just me and my thoughts. Great.


	2. You're important to me

Fours POV

After Tris threw me out of her room I didn't know what to do. I was so shocked that she threw me out. I know she got mad that I lectured her but she was so stupid! She should of never sacrifice herself. If something would of happened to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Tris is my whole world. Before her I didn't care about anyone, but now that she's in my life she's all I care about. After the war was over and everything got fixed and we could live our lives and be together I was going to propose. I want Tris to be my wife. I want her to have my child and to grow old with me. But after today that plan is going to have to get pushed back farther.

I just don't want to lose her. I know I can be a hardass and at times I don't mean it, but she needs to understand what she did was wrong. After everything Caleb put her through she shouldn't of done that. I'm walking aimlessly around the hospital trying to figure out what to do with myself. I've noticed I ended outside of Tris's room. I peak in the little window just to see her beautiful face. I noticed that she has tear stains down her cheeks. She's been crying. My Tris is hurt because of me. How could I be so stupid? I mentally kick myself in the ass for what I did. I take a deep breath and open the door.

I walk in and she starts wiping her eyes and her face. Trying to get rid of the evidence that she was crying. "Tris, I'm so sorry." I sit down in the chair by her bedside and grab her hand and start rubbing soothing circles on her knuckles. She sighs and takes a deep breath, "No Four, I'm sorry. You're right. What I did was selfless and stupid. I never meant to make your worry or to hurt you. I love you so much." hearing those three little words made my heart bear faster.

"Tris I love you too. You are so important to me. I just don't know what I would do without you. You are my whole world." she starts to cry and stand up and wipe her tears away. "Don't cry Tris." I beg. She continues crying but eventually gets the words out, "I'm crying because I didn't realize I am that important to you." I kiss her forehead and look her straight in the eyes, "how could you not be? Ever since day one when I looked into your beautiful eyes I knew you'd be important to me. I've wanted you from the beginning Tris. Your so brave and kind and I just had to have you. And I still want you forever." she kissed me nose and said "really?" I smiled, "absolutely. Before you I didn't care about anyone. And now you're all I care about. I love you so much." she pulls me in for a kiss. It's a sweet, passionate, hungry kiss. God I've missed her kisses. "I love you so much too Tobias."

I sit down on the edge of her bed and just hold her hand and starintoto her eyes. I could look at her 24/7. She is so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. "So what happened after the serum was released?" she asked. I really don't want to talk about this with her right now. But I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. "We all went back to Chicago and decided not to live in factions anymore. Everything is running smoothly. It took awhile to adjust to it though. It was different. All we knew where our factions. Now we live in a world without them." she looks shocked that we decided something like this. But honestly it's for the best. "So we have no more factions?" she asks me. "Nope. None." her smile gets so big and her eyes light up. "That's the best news I've heard!"

I laughed and shook my head. Well at least she's happy about it. She yawns and I know she's tired. "Tris you should get some sleep." she sighs, "but I just woke up after being out of it for three and a half months." I get up and shut the lights off and come over to her bed. She moves over and pats the space next to her. I take my shirt off and climb into bed next to her. She snuggles up to me and puts her head on my cheast. I run my fingers through her hair, "I know you just woke up, but your exhausted and you need to sleep so you can get better and get out of here faster. I want to take you home." she holds me tighter and I do the same. "I know but I've missed you so much." my heart aches, "I know and I've missed you too but your health is more important." she sighs and I know I won.

After lying there for a few minutes and almost dozing off Tris whispers something that I didn't catch. "What did you say?" she picks her head up and looks me in the eyes, "I said that I want everything with you. I want to be with you in every single way. That's how important you are to me." I pull her closer and kiss her forehead. "I love you Tris. Now go to sleep." she snuggles closer and after a few mites her breathing evens out and I know that she's asleep. I hold her close afraid that I'm going to lose her. I know when nurses come in the middle of the night to check on her they won't approve of me being in bed with her. But I really don't care. She's my girlfriend and if I want to fall asleep holding her I will. I can't wait to take her home. I lay there and think some more until I eventually drift off to sleep


	3. Date night!

**Hey guys thanks for reading my story. I'm new to fanfiction so bare with me. I hope you are enjoying my story so far. I have a lot I want to do with it. Since I got chapter three done. I decided to post it now. So here you guys go. Enjoy! :)**

Tris' s POV

I wake up to a nurse poking at me. I hate being in hospitals because almost every two hours a nurse comes in to check you. It gets annoying after awhile. I notice Tobias isn't in bed with me anymore. Where did he go? The nurse must of sensed my confusion, "your boyfriend went to get you some clothes and food. He'll be back soon. I'm going to disconnect you from the IV. You should be able to leave in a few days." she tells me. A few days? Ugh I just want to get out of her. Before she leaves she stops and turns around, "oh and I don't appreciate your boyfriend sleeping in the same bed. Don't let it happen again." and with that she left.

Now that I don't have to drag and IV stand with me around I get up and walk into the bathroom. I notice that there's a shower and god do I need one. As I undress I glance at the bruises that are just fading and my wounds that some are already scared over and some are still healing. I look like hell. I jump in the shower and it's never felt great standing under the hot water. A few minutes later I hear a knock on the door, "Tris, I'm back. I set some clothes on the sink for you." he's such a sweetheart. "Thanks four. I'll be out in five minutes." he doesn't reply. Hmm must of went back out I jump out of the shower and wrap a towel around me and two arms snake around my waist.

"Do you know how gorgeous you look right now?" he whispers into my ear. It tickled so I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "Tobias I need to get dressed." I undo his arms and walk away and grab my clothes. He just stands there. Well since he's not going to leave the bathroom so I can change I walk back into the room and pull the curtain closed so he can't see me. "Tris, I'm sorry." I don't know why he's sorry, he did nothing wrong. "it's fine Four. I just don't want anything to happen when we're in the hospital. That's all." after I finished getting dressed I pull the curtain back.

After sitting in the room for awhile Four gets up and looks outside. "Hey, Tris want to go for a walk? It'll be good for you." a walk sounds perfect right now. I get up and grab my shoes to put on. I notice I'm still a little sore and wince at the pain. Tobias must of notice cause he comes over to help me, "Tris you need to take an easy." Does he not understand how hard it is for me to take an easy? "I'm trying it's just so hard. You know me. There is no taking an easy." he just laughs and shakes his head at me. He holds out his hand and I take it and we go outside for a walk.

Tobias and I walked for about a good hour. He held my hand the entire time. A small gesture like that just makes my day. We walk back into the hospital and my stomach growls. Tobias laughs, "Damn, you must be hungry." I laugh too. "Well of course. I didn't eat when I woke up yesterday." he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the cafeteria. He finds us a table and pulls the chair out for me so I can sit down. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." I smile and wait for him to return. A few minutes later he returns with two trays full of food. "That's a lot of food." I tell him. "Well I didn't know what you wanted so I grabbed at least one of everything." he's so sweet. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a candle and a little flower. He hands me the flower and then he sets the candle in the middle of the table and lights it. "Tobias Eaton look at you being romantic." he sakes his head, "I wanted to have a candle lite dinner with you. Then after we're going to go back to your room and watch a movie." I smile and dig into my food. He is the most sweetes, romantic boyfriend ever.

As we're walking back to the room I keep thinking how lucky I am. "how did I get so lucky?" I spoke out loud. He looks over at me, "If anyone got lucky it's me." I shake my head and he puts his hand on my cheek and looks into my eyes. "Tris I got lucky the day I looked into your eyes when I helped you off the net in Dauntless. Because of you my life got ten times better. I love you, you know that right." I kiss his nose, "Yeah I know. And I love you too." he kisses me hard. After a few minutes of kissing he grabs my hand and we walk to my room. I kick off my shoes and grab comfy clothes and head into the bathroom.

When I come out the lights are off and Tobias is sitting in bed waiting for me. I come over and crawl into bed with him. He puts his arms around me and I put my head on his chest. "So what movie are we watching?" I ask. He grabs the remote and turns the DVD player on. "It's an old one. It's called Titanic. Ever see it?" I shake my head. "Well that makes two of us." he laughs.

By time the movie ended it was around midnight. "Are you tired Tris?" I shake my head cause all I have been doing is sleeping. Tobias laughs, "Me either." I sit up and look at him. "So what would you like to talk about?" I ask. He thinks about if for awhile before he answers, "Can you tell me a little bit about your mom?" that was unexpected. I take a deep breath, "It's not easy talking about her. But I will. What would you like to know?" I ask. "Anything. What was she like?" anything? I could tell him hundreds of stories. "Well my mom was the nicest person you would ever meet. She would always give food to the fsctionless. She would read me bedtimes stories when I was little. She did everything Abnegation did. There's not much to tell about her." he must know how hard this is for me, "Tris you don't have to talk about her anymore. It's okay." I shake my head and look into his eyes. "Did you know my mom was Dauntless once?" I ask him. He looks shocked but shakes his head. "Well she was. I guess that's where I get it from." he pulls me in for a hug, "I'm so glad you do cause if you didn't we probably would of never met." I don't say anything. I just hug him tighter.

After awhile of just sitting there holding each other I pull away. "Do you miss them?" he asks me. "I miss them, but not a lot." he nods. "When I was shot and almost died I saw them. They wanted me to come with them. At first I wanted to, but I decided not to. I don't know why I decided not, I just did." Tobias jaw drops after I finish telling him. "You saw them? That's just wow." I know. It's shocking. Don't have to tell me twice. "Yeah, I know. But it's okay because I'm here with you now." I lean up on my knees and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I kiss him hard and passionately. I deepen the kiss. Tobias pushes me back into the pillows and is on top of me now. He holds himself up so he's not putting all his weight on me. He breaks away to take his shirt off and then his lips find mine again. It's like I haven't kissed him in forever. I missed this so much. He trails kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He grams the hem of my shirt and tries to take it off but I stop him. "Tobias I don't want to go to far. Not in the hospital." he stops and gets off the bed. He walks over to the Window and faces away from me. "I'm sorry four." he turns around, "don't be Tris. I just needed a mintue. It's so hard to have self control when I'm around you." I nod cause I understand. It's hard for me too. I scoot over and pat the bed next to me.

"I'm going to shower first." he tells me as he walks into the bathroom. I hear the water running and him jump in the shower. Ugh, why did I stop him? Why can't I just go through with it. That one night one the couch we experimented a little bit and I was okay with it. Why can't I be okay with it now? I want to be with Tobias in every way. When I get out of the hospital I'm going to have to get over this fear.

He must if gotten out of the shower cause next thing I know he's snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Huh? What?" I look at him confused. He laughs, "was someone daydreaming?" he has an seductive look on his face. "Oh stop it yoy perv. I was just thinking." he climbs into bed and pulls me into him, "about what?" I shake my head. "You don't have to tell me. But we should get to bed. It's pretty late and you need your rest." he sounds like a parent when he talks like that but he's right. I lift my head up and kiss him for a few seconds, "I love you Tobias Eaton." he smiles and kisses my forehead, "and I love you Beatrice Prior." I smile and lay my head on his chest. I match my breathing to his. I eventually fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	4. Taking Tris Home

Tobias POV

I wake up and glance over at the clock on the wall. 7:45 am it reads. Tris is curled up into my side. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I hate to get up, but I have a lot to do before Tris wakes up. I move quickly to get out of bed and thankfully I didn't wake her up as I did so. I hurry up and jump in the shower to get ready for the day.

After I got out of the shower I got dressed and left the hospital. First thing I do is head back to the apartment to make sure it's all ready for when Tris comes home today. I walk in and start straightening up. I grab the candles out of the hall closest and place them all around the living room, in the kitchen, and a trail that leads to our bedroom. I glance at the clock on the TV Stand in the living room. 8:30 am, "shit, I need to get to the flower shop!" I grab my keys and lock up and run to the flower shop as fast as I can.

Now that I got all the flowers it's time to go put them all over the apartment. I get back to the apartment and go to the kitchen to get vases. I place vases of flowers in the living room, kitchen and dinning room. I take the rose petals I ordered and sprinkle them from the door to the hallway and down the hallway to our room. When I get to our room I grab more candles and place them on the night stands and dresser. Then I take the rose petals and sprinkle them on the floor and on the bed. I step back and examine my work. It looks amazing.

I head back to the hospital around ten to pick my lovely girlfriend up. I walk into her room and notice that she's not there. "Tris?" no answer. Where could she have gone? First thing I do is check the bathroom, she's not in there. So next thing I could think of is to find a nurse and ask her. So I hit the nurse call button in her room and in comes a nurse. "What can I do for you sir?" she doesn't look to happy to be here. "Do you know where Tris Prior is? " I ask. She looks confused at first then gets a look of realization on her face, "oh Tris headed down to the cafeteria for some food." I thank jer and sprint down to the cafeteria.

As I reach the cafeteria she's already walking out the doors. "Hey Tris." I say as I walk up to her. She has the "I'm mad at you so don't talk to me" look on her face. She starts to walk away not waiting for me. "Tris, wait. I'm sorry." she doesn't stop. "I woke up and you weren't there. And I asked a nurse if they saw you and they said you were in a hurry and left." she's pissed. Ugh, "Tris I'm sorry. I had a few things I needed to do." she stops and turns around, "And you couldn't of woken me up and told me that? Or at least left me a note?" I out my arms around her waist, "I didn't want to wake you. And I didn't even think to write a note. I'm sorry." she shrugs and gives me a kiss. "It's okay. I'll let it slide this once." I laugh and grab her hand and walk back to her room.

About and hour later her doctor comes in and tells her that she can leave today. He tells her to take an easy for a couple months, but we all know Tris. So we pack her stuff and head back to the apartment. I check my watch at its one in the afternoon. We're right on schedule. Christina just left our apartment from lighting all the candles. Tris doesn't expect anything. She's quiet the entire way home, "You okay?" I ask her. She looks at me and smiles, "Yeah, I just can't wait to see our place." I smile back at her. "You're going to love it. And guess what? I left it all plain so you can decorate it just the way you want." she smiles real big and her eyes light up. She hugs me so tight. I can't wait to get her home.


	5. Going Home

**Since it's been a few days since I last updated I thought I'd be nice and give you guys two chapters tonight! I know the last chapter was a little short and this chapter is somewhat short too. But I promise I'll male it up to you and give you a longer chapter for the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it(:**

Tris' s POV

They finally let me leave the hospital. I can't wait to go home. Even though I've only been there a few days since I woke up it was annoying. And hospitals are scary. I'm glad I had a private room. I don't know if I could of shared with someone who was ten times worse than me.

Tobias seems really happy to get me home. I wonder what he's up to. "You excited to finally be coming home?" he asks me. I a queen his hand a little tighter, "Yes. I've missed being home and with you. And now that everything is okay, we can finally live happily ever after." he smiles real big and kisses me on the cheek. "You know? I was thinking exactly the same thing." that makes me smile. I turn to look out the windows of the cab. I can see how much the city has changed since I've been in the hospital. It's so much nicer and prettier and there's a lot more people here. Maybe it'll finally be a happy place.

"What are you doing for work?" I look at him. "I am a security guard at the mall and I'm going to classes to become a police officer since I was technically part of a law force when we were in factions." So much has changed. "Police officer? That's what you want to do?" I ask him. He thinks about it for awhile before he answers, "Yeah, it is. I want to keep people safe and our city safe." I can understand where he's coming from. "What do you want to do?" he asks me. Huh, that's a very good question. "Honestly, I'm not sure. Since we have so many different possibilities now. It's going to be hard to decide." he squeeze my hand, "yeah, but I know you'll find something you'll love. I want you to take an easy. So no working just yet." I shake my head at him. He's so overprotective.

We finally get to where we are living. It's in a nice apartment building. They have really fixed the city up nice since I've been out cold. Tobias grabs my bag put of the trunk and pays the taxi driver. After he's done he grans my hand and leads me into the building. We head over to the elevator, "We're on floor four. What a coincidence huh?" he's laughing. That is pretty ironic, "I can't wait to see our apartment." I say as we step I to the elevator. Tobias smiles a big old smile. He is definitely up to something.

We get to our door and it's apartment 6C. Now it's really ironic, "did you pick the floor four and the apartment six for a reason?" he's digging for the key in his pocket but stops, "No, I didn't pick the floor or apartment. It's what they gave me. Believe me, I know it's ironic." I laugh at him. He puts the key in the door, "Tris, can you please close your eyes for me?" I look at him with this "are you kidding me" look. "Do I have to?" he nods. I sigh and close my eyes.

I hear him unlock the door and open it. He then grabs my hand and pulls me forward. Once after I'm inside he shuts the door, "Okay, open." I open my eyes and oh my god it's absolutely gorgeous. There are candles and flowers and rose petals all over the place. "You did all of this for me?" I look at him. He nods, "I wanted to do something special for you since you finally came home." tears start blurring my vision and they fall down my face. "It's so beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much Tobias." he wipes the tears from my face and kisses me hard. "Anything for you Tris."

I noticed there was a trail of rose petals going down the hall. I'm curious so I want to see where it leads to. So I follow it down the hall and open the door. And it's our bedroom. "I, uh, did it just to make you happy. It doesn't mean anything else I promise." I walk into the room, "I love it." Tobias walks in and sets my bag on the chair. "Well I'll let you get showered and changed. The bathroom is through that door there." he points to the door buy the dresser." he goes to leave the room. "Tobias, don't leave." he stops and turns around. "Why not?" I walk over to him and shut the bedroom door. I then wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss. I pull him close, my god I have never wanted him so bad before. He grips my hips and pulls me against him. I can feel every ounce of him. I walk backwards towards the bed and pull him with me. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He puts me up against the wall and kisses me harder. He kisses me down my neck. He then moves us to the bed. He lays me down gently and hovers over me. He holds himself up never putting all his weight on me. He kisses me so passionately.


	6. Not a chapter Little note to my readers

**The next chapter is gonna be rated M. So I'm just gonna change the story from T to M. Sorry it takes me a while to update. I've been working like crazy. I'm lucky I'm able to get this next chapter out for you guys. Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying it. (:**


	7. First Time

Tris's POV

After a while of kissing Tobias breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes, "do you want me to stop?" I shake my head and pull him down to kiss me. If I think I won't want to go through with it. His hand runs down my body and stops at the hem of my shirt. He slowly slips his hand under my shirt and brushes his fingers across my stomach. He moves his hand and grips my waist. He breaks away and looks me in the eyes asking for permission to continue. I look at him for a few minutes and then nod. He takes a deep breath and then grabs my hands and pulls me up so I'm sitting up. After km sitting up he grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls it up.

I lay back down and Tobias spends a few minutes looking at me. "Tris, you are so beautiful." he comes towards me and kisses me. "No, I'm not." he stops kissing my collar bone and looks at me, "Tris, you are so beautiful. I mean ever word." I know he's telling the truth so I smile and pull him up for a kiss. I pull on his shirt and he sits up and takes it off. Tobias starts kissing my neck and makes his way down to my collar bone, over my chest and down my stomach. He plants a kiss on my stomach athen looks at me begging to keep going. I smile and nod. I want this so much. He then unbutton my jeans and pulls them off.

I take a deep breath as he makes his way back up to me. "You can take your own pants off." I tell him. He looks at me and places a hand on my cheek, "Tris, we don't have to do this. It's okay." I shake my head. "I want to do this. I want to be with you in this way Tobias. I'm not going to be a stiff anymore." he kisses my cheek and looks me in the eyes, "You never were a stiff. And you never will be." he gets off the bed and takes his pants off. He then crawls back onto the bed and lays next to me. I roll on my side and kiss him as the kiss deepens I get on top of him.

Tobias wraps his arms around me and crushes me to him. I can feel his member against me and I know he's ready. He moves his hand up my back and unclasps my bra. I sit up and take it off and throw it on the floor. Before I bend back down Tobias stops me, "I want to look at you for a second. God Tris, your gorgeous. Come here." I bend back down and he kisses me. We stay like this for a few minutes. I'm getting tired if waiting so I slowly move against him. I can tell he likes it cause of the little groan I received.

After grinding on Tobias for awhile he rolls us over so he's on top and I'm on the bottom. I grab his boxers and pull them down. He kicks them off and now he's completely naked. "Can I finish undressing you?" he ask me. I nod, he then takes my underwear off and throws them on the floor with the rest of our clothes. He grabs something out of the bed side table and comes back over to me. "What did you grab?" I ask him. "A condom. It's for protection so you don't get pregnant. I don't want to be the reason your a mother at such a young age. I want kids with you, but not right now." I look back at him and smile. "That's thoughtful of you. And I want kids with you later someday too." he smiles a big smile and kisses me hard. "I'm going to put the condom on now." I nod. I hear the ripping off foil. After a few minutes Tobias hovers over me again.

Tobias spreads my legs apart so he's kneeling between me. "Are you sure about this Tris?" I nod. He leans down and kisses me. He moves his hand down and places a finger inside me. It hurt a little but not a lot. He then positions himself so his head is at the opening. He looks at me before he moves, "Stop!" Tobias stops right then and there. I shut my eyes and shake my head, "Tris, we don't have to do this. I'll stop. It's okay. Look at me please." I open my eyes and look at him. "I'm so scared." I start to cry. He wins my tears away and looks me in the eyes, "And you don't think I'm not? I'm absolutely terrified." his hand is shaking a little and I know it's the truth. "I want to do this with you. Just give me a few minutes."

A few minutes go by and I'm calm now. There's nothing to worry about Tris. This is Tobias the man your in love with. Just stay calm. I pull Tobias down for a kiss and he kisses me back. After a few minutes of kissing I break away and look him in the eyes and nod. He takes a deep breath and positions himself so his head is at my opening. He bends down and kisses me. Next thing I know he is entering me slowly and oh my god does it hurt. "Ow, ow, ow." I cry a little bit. Tobias stops. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I shake my head and put my hand on his cheek. "It's okay. It's not that bad now. Keep going." he looks me in the eyes but finishes entering me. Once his is all the way in he stops. I can feel myself expanding around him. It hurts a little bit, but nothing I can't handle. "Are you okay?" he asks me. "Yeah, I'm fine. It hurts a little. But it's getting better now. The worst us over right?" he laughs and kisses me. "Yeah the worst is over."

Once it's done hurting I give Tobias permission to keep going. He starts moving and it hurts a little but the pain goes away after a few minutes. It starts to feel so good. I run my hands up and down Tobias's back. I kiss him and he kisses me back. "Oh Tobias!" I moan. Feeling him inside me is so great. I'm so glad I finally let this happen. "Tris." he whispers in my ear. Hearing him say my name gives me butterflies. "Tobias go faster please." he picks up his speed and I can feel something building up. After a few minutes I finally reach my climax. "oh my god!" I scream. Tobias finishes a few seconds after. After we lay there for a few minutes Tobias slips out of me and turns the bed side light on.

All I see is blood on the condom and blood on the bed. "Oh my god." he looks at what I'm looking at. "Tris, it's normal. That's what happens when you have sex for the first time." I stare terrified. "Will it happen every time we have sex?" he shakes his head. "No, it only happens during the first time. Because I broke your hymen. And by breaking it, is taking your virginity." well that's a relief. "Okay." I watch him take the condom off and take the comforter off of our bed and throw it in the hamper. "Cone on. Let's go take a shower so we can get cleaned up." I grab his hand and we head into the bathroom.

After we get out of the shower and get dressed I head out into the kitchen.. I open the fridge and look for something to eat. "What are you doing babe?" Tobias asks me. I stop looking and look back at him, "One I'm looking for something to eat cause I'm starving. And two babe?" he comes over and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. "Want me to make you something? And yeah, something I was trying out. I take it as a no?" I smile and kiss his cheek, "Will you please? And I was just shocked. But I like it. Babe." I grin at him. He laughs and goes and starts making me food.

I sit at the kitchen island and watch Tobias cook. "I never knew you could cook." he throws some spices into the pot. "Well when I came to dauntless is when I really learned how to cook. Serves me well today." he smiles, I just laugh at him. "Well I will be the judge of that." after a few minutes he grabs two plates and two forks and sets them down on the island. Then he fills both the plates with amazing looking food. He comes and sits down next to me, "This is my famous spaghetti. I hope you like it." I grab my fork and dig in. I take the first bite and it tastes amazing. I finish my plate off in two mintues. He looks at me mouth hanging open, "What? It tasted amazing and I was starving." he laughs and gets up and clears our plates. "Well I'm glad you liked it." he puts the plates in the sink and comes over to where I'm sitting. "Let go lay in bed? " I ask him. He holds out his hand and I put my hand in his. We walk to our bedroom hand in hand.

We lay there in bed for awhile not talking. I finally speak up, "So you want kids with me?" he takes a deep breath and pulls my closes. I put my head on his cheast, "Yeah I do. I want a bunch of kids with you." hearing him say that makes me extremely happy. "I want kids with you too. I want a boy that looms exactly like you. I wouldn't mind have two or three kids running around." he kisses my head. "Well I want a girl that looks and acts exactly like you. And two or three would be perfect. We can have as many kids as you want Tris." I smile and kiss his chest. "I want to marry you someday Tobias." he doesn't say anything for awhile. "I want to marry you too Tris. Maybe we'll get married soon." I puck my head up and look at him, "Well, soon would be good. But we have to be engaged first." I laugh. He looks at me, "I know I was just saying." I yawn and he laughs. "Let's go to bed babe. You had a long day." I kiss him and he kisses me back, I break away and look him in the eyes, "I love you so much." he kisses me nose, "I love you so much too Tris." I lay my head back down on his cheast and he reaches up and shuts the light off. Then he pulls the blanket up around us. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
